Child Of Wine
by OrangeSkye2772
Summary: What if the man running Camp Half-Blood had a son? (That wasn't one of the two he already had?) How would this change things, and how will the little guy fit in? Find out, on Child Of Wine!
1. Chapter 1

Dio stumbled and a tree branch and his heart hammered in his small six year old chest. Hiccups wracked his body, and tears blurred his vision.

It was over. After running for so many days- the chase would be ended- by him dying. He didn't even know WHY _it _was chasing him. He had no Mom, no Dad, no family- so why?

The snarling of the beast came within earshot and Dio's mind went blank.

His ankle hurt.

His head hurt.

He was in pain.

Why?

Anger coursed through him, and hate settled itself inside of him. WHY? This monstrosity had chased him for days, he had been driven to do any means necessary just to survive- and for what reason?

He felt a tug in his gut, but he paid it no mind. He was blinded by anger- and all logic sense was thrown out the window.

Dio's violet eyes widened, and a crazed look rippled through his normally shy and unsure features. He turned, looking the beast full on.

It was ugly, for starters. It has three eyes and was shaped like a wolf. Well- at least _half_ of a wolf. From the waist (or whatever those things protruding from its sides were) was the body of a spider.

So basically- a combo of a wolf and spider- and Dio hated it with all of his soul.

The thing had stopped for whatever reason and was now staring at him. Dio narrowed his eyes, and stepped forward.

The thing stepped back. The tug on his gut was irritating now.

Dio growled and crouched down, somehow knowing the steps necessary to spring at the towering creature.

A second passed by and-

"AAHHHH!" Dio sprang at the beast, his hands extended out; ready to claw at any and everything. Unknown to him, purple flames licked at his feet, propelling him higher and faster.

Dio grabbed onto the beast's long wolf ears, and kicked it in its eyes. The beast howled, and started to paw at its face. Dio jerkily dodged the massive paws, all the while scratching-punching-kicking the beast.

Purple flames had gathered at his small fist, and when he hit the beast, a charred patch of flesh was left.

Dio continued on his onslaught, and adrenaline pumped through him. He knew he couldn't keep it up for long, so he sucked in a deep breath, cocked his arm, and delivered the finishing blow.

Dio panted as he stood, hunched over slightly at charred remains of the monstrocity. The adrenaline rush that had accompanied the massive beat down ebbed away, only leaving a tired and aching body left behind. Dio looked around, his eyes dropping slightly before his knees hit the ground.

A small Poof sound echoed somewhere and Dio watched with confusion as the monster burst into golden sand.

Everything became blurred as Dio's breath became more labored. He kneeled over, his shoulder hitting the ground as his arms became numb. Before slipping into the darkness that was slowly taking over his mind Dio absentmindly wondered why there was a pair of goat legs were in front of his face.

**Please review... Need 2 to go on...**


	2. Chapter 2

_** Child Of Wine. **_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Thanks for reviewing! 2. Wow. It's so much. In such a short amount of time, too!**

Dio came into the waking world with a small gasp, and fist flying out to hit an unknown object. A loud '**Smack'** was rewarded for his instinctive actions. A small groan followed it as a body leaned down on the bed that Dio just noticed he was in.

Frightened purple eyes darted down to meet the stranger leaning on his bed. The stranger looked up at him with amusement dancing in his eyes.

His purple eyes…. With the exact same color as his…

"That was a nice welcome you have there, brat." Dio frowned at the other, his cheeks puffing out slightly at the insult.

"Come now, get out of your bed." A beckoning hand came up, and the small boy watched it distrustfully. Slowly, Dio got out of his bed, pleased that he still had on his iron ma shirt and khakis.

The man walked a head, and Dio had to adapt a fast walk to match the others long strides.

Which really was astounding as the man was only about 5'7.

The same pair of purple eyes looked back to peer down at him.

"Well, you're out of your bed now. Mind telling me what your name is?" Dio looked up to the man, noting his less than trustable appearance.

Watery purple eyes, a scruffy beard, and glossy black hair.

(Which was unfortunately was what Dio looked like on most days.)

Sighing, Dio muttered his name under his breath. The man quirked an unimpressed eyebrow. Frowning even more, Dio said it a bit louder, looking resolutely at the black haired man.

"Dionuss Bachne" The man widened his eyes, staring at the boy with interest.

"I see. You can call me Mr. D." They reached to door leading out of the infirmary like place.

"You do know the events leading up to you coming here, correct?" At Dio's nod, the man continued.

"Well, let's skip over being chased by a monster and start when you were picked up by a satyr." The man opened the door, letting Dio go out before following him.

"Sorry about that. We would have picked you up sooner, but you really were just a small blimp on a massive scale." The familiar tug on his gut returned as the man spoke so carelessly about what was the worst week of his entire life.

Gritting his teeth, Dio glared at the man as he continued spewing things about Demigods, Myths, and it all being real.

Suddenly the man stopped in front of a cabin, and looked down at him with that same stupid eyebrow quirk.

"Oh. Are you mad at me?" Dio clenched his fist instead of saying anything.

"My. You do have some fire in you, don't you?" Under his breath Mr. D commented, "Literally."

It was then that Dio realized that the familiar purple fire had returned and was currently arching around his tightly clenched fist.

Forcing himself to relax, Dio muttered a quite 'Sorry' and looked around him for the first time.

(Insert description of Camp Half-Blood.)

Dio stared at the Cabin he was to be put in. It was literally packed with all kinds of kids and looked like it had seen better days.

Turning to Mr. D, Dio silently asked him what he was doing here.

"For the time being this will be your cabin. Usually reserved for the ones that haven't found their godly parent yet. Hermes cabin. Lets anyone in without so much of a second glance. You'll get your own cabin when your parent claims you, although…." Mr. D trailed off before snapping back into reality.

"Go on." He sad with a shooing motion. "Your cabin leader is a pair of twins, Con Air and Travel Stell? Yeah, that's it."

Walking away, Mr. D continued to mutter to himself, leaving the small boy standing in front of a cabin that suddenly seemed gigantic.

Gulping, Dio stumbled forward, and hesitantly opened the door, hoping his time at Camp Half blood would be somewhat pleasant….

_**Yep, here you go! This chapter was kind of filler, but I hope you'll like it! **_

_**3 reviews for chapter 1! Let's try to get the same this time around!**_

_**Plz review, and stay awesome!**_

_Charley (Guest): I will, thanxx! Xxxx_

_Susan M. M: You sound scary- but thanx for the compliment…? _

_Guest: A review is a review- I appreciate every one of them!_


End file.
